Die Dimensionsreisenden
by Tenra
Summary: Orko hat einen Weg gefunden seine Magie auch in Eternia unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Neue Charaktere tauchen aus Orkos Vergangenheit auf und lassen den kleinen Magier in einem ganz anderem Licht erscheinen. Wer kein Orko-Fan ist sollte diese kleine Story vielleicht besser nicht lesen, denn hier geht es ausschließlich um Orko...okay und einigen anderen Chars die nicht fehlen dürfen.


**Die Dimensionsreisenden **

Teil 1) Erkenntnis der Magie

Am Ende bleiben einem nur die Erfahrungen.

Wenn man einen größten Teil damit verbringt, Erfahrungen zu meiden,

hat man nicht viel zu verlieren.

Tief im immergrünen Wäldern verborgen zwischen den Bäumen, liegt das alte Schloss Grayskull, umgeben von einer bodenlosen Schlucht, scheinbar dem Verfall überlassen und doch so begehrt vom Bösen, das stetig von seiner Macht angezogen wird.

Wenn man die langen Gänge des Schlosses entlang geht, so hört man in der Regel nichts, außer dem widerhallen der eigenen Schritte. Viele Geheimnisse liegen seit Jahrhunderten in diesem sagenumwobenen alten Gemäuer verborgen. Bleibt man stehen und lauscht dem eigenem Atem, so kann man noch lange seine eigenen Schritte verhallen hören. Doch hält man den Atem für einen Moment an, so fangen die Wände an ihre Geschichte zu flüstern. Eine Geschichte voller Phantasie und Magie, voller Wunder und erstaunlicher Begebenheiten. Aber auch voller schrecklicher Dinge und Gräueltaten.

Orko, der trollanische Magier, befand sich in der alten Bibliothek dieses Schlosses. Interessiert blätterte er in eines der mehr als abgegriffenen Bücher herum. Die Bibliothek war riesig. Eine große runde Halle, welche umrahmt wurde von mehreren Etagen an Bücherregalen, die bis zur Meterhohen Kuppeldecke aufragten.

Doch selbst diese hatten ihre Speicherkapazität längst überschritten, sodass viele Bücher in den Etagen, scheinbar ohne eine Erkennbare Ordnung übereinander gestapelt, in den Gängen ihr Dasein fristen mussten. Nur ein paar Kerzen, die an den vier zur Decke aufragenden Säulen angebracht wurden, versuchten die Bibliothek zu beleuchten. Fenster gab es hier keine. So waren die Bücher zumindest vor dem Verbleichen und dem Zerfall durch die Sonne geschützt.

Der einzige Zugang zu dieser Halle war ein ebenso Atemberaubendes, wie Gewaltiges zweiflügliges Eisentor, welches von der Zeit unbeeindruckt schien. In mitten der Bibliothek stand ein Podest, auf dem ein großer Bücherständer seinen Platz schon seit je her hatte. Zwei Kerzen standen zu beiden Seiten und spendeten dem Magier genügend Licht, um das Buch, über welches er schwebte, ausreichend studieren zu können. Dies erforderte Zeit und noch mehr Geduld, denn die Bücher waren alt und die meisten in einer längst vergangenen Schrift verfasst, die selbst die Sorceress nicht mehr entschlüsseln konnte.

Der kleine Magier verbrachte hier viele Stunden. Er liebte es in der Bibliothek herumzustöbern und fand mitunter sehr interessantes über die Geschichte Eternia`s und die hier lebenden Menschen heraus. Orko war in diese Dimension als Fremder gekommen und doch wusste er inzwischen mehr über die Vergangenheit dieser Welt, als die meisten seiner Bewohner. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum die meisten seiner Freunde hier, sich nicht für Bücher interessierten.

Dabei enthielten diese alten Bücher doch so viele Weisheiten, Geschichten und Informationen, ja einige sogar Lehren über verschiedenste Arten von Magie. Im Moment suchte Orko jedoch nach bestimmten Hinweisen auf einen Krieg der im vergangenem Jahrhundert zwischen König Grayskull und dem Dunklen Herrscher Hordak, aus der Dimension Despondos, stattgefunden hatte. Leider gab es nicht viel Literatur über diese Zeit, was bei Orko langsam zur Frustration führte. Auch in diesem Buch fand er nichts von großer Bedeutung. „Wahrscheinlich waren alle einfach zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich zu bekriegen, als dass jemand es für nötig gehalten hat der Nachwelt was wissenswertes zu hinterlassen…" murmelte er vor sich hin. Enttäuscht klappte er es vorsichtig zusammen und ließ es zu seinem angestammten Platz zurückschweben.

Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie seine Gedanken zu einem bestimmten Buch wanderten, dass ihm einfach keine Ruhe mehr ließ. Sein Blick fiel auf ein zerfleddertes, im Vergleich zu den anderen eher kleines Buch, welches er Gestern ausfindig gemacht hatte. Es lag auf einem der unteren Bücherstapel direkt neben ihm. In Gedanken ging er einige ihm bekannte Zauberformeln nochmals durch, als er plötzlich Schritte vernahm die sich der Bibliothek rasch zu nähern schienen. Als er aufschaute, trat ein junger Mann durch das offen stehende Eisentor. Es war Adam.

Der Prinz von Eternia und hier sein bester Freund. „Na, wie schaut`s an der Bücherfront aus?" rief Adam, als er die Halle durchquerte und Ihn zukam. „Nun ja,...ich konnte leider nicht wirklich viel Neues über Hordak oder dem genauerem Verlauf des Krieges in Erfahrung bringen. Eigentlich nur allgemeine Sachen, nichts, was ich nicht schon gewusst hätte." Orko seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Allerdings gibt es da ein Buch, das ich gestern gefunden habe, welches...sehr interessant ist." er griff hinter sich und holte das zerfledderte kleine Buch zum Vorschein. „Es ist schon sehr alt, aber es lässt sich einfach nicht öffnen. Ein Schutzzauber liegt darauf. Ich habe schon einige Zauber angewendet und versucht den Schutzzauber zu brechen, aber wie du siehst ohne Erfolg."

Sichtlich neugierig geworden nahm Adam das kleine Buch entgegen und unterzog es einer gründlichen Untersuchung. Er drehte und wendete es mehrmals. Das Buch war in schwarzes Leder gebunden, welches anscheinend schon stark unter den Umwelteinflüssen gelitten hatte. Es war staubig und wies starke Abnutzungen auf. Das Buch an sich wirkte jedoch Unscheinbar, das was auffiel, war lediglich ein auf das Buch geklebtes Stück vergilbtes Pergament und ein dünnes Lederband, welches um das Buch gewickelt wurde.

„Hast du es schon der Sorceress gezeigt?" „ Na klar hab ich das, aber Sie konnte auch nichts machen. Wer auch immer das Buch versiegelt hat, muss sehr mächtig gewesen sein und wollte auf keinen Fall, dass ein anderer darüber verfügt. Ich frage mich nur was von so großer Wichtigkeit sein könnte, dass es gleich versiegelt werden musste." Belustigt sah Orko, seinem Gegenüber bei dem Versuch das Buch mit Gewalt zu öffnen zu. Wohlwissend wie das Ergebnis aussehen würde.

Egal wie sehr Adam sich auch bemühte, es gelang ihm einfach nicht. „Na schön, also gut. Ich geb mich geschlagen. Aber..." er grinste „...ich kenne da jemanden der es schaffen könnte." Mit diesen Worten zog Adam auch schon sein Zauberschwert. „ BEI DER MACHT VON GRAYSKULL, ICH HABE DIE KRAAAFT!" Blitze zuckten aus dem Schwert hervor und verwandelten den Prinzen in He-Man, dem größten und mächtigsten Verteidiger Eternia`s.

„Jetzt woll`n wir doch mal sehn, ob es sich noch immer nicht öffnen lässt." Er legte das Buch auf den Steinboden und holte mit seinem Schwert zu einem Hieb aus. In der Annahme, dass das Schwert in der Lage wäre den Schutzzauber zu brechen. Zu spät erkannte Orko was He-Man da mit dem Buch vorhatte, sodass ihm keine Zeit mehr blieb, um Ihn davon abzuhalten. Stattdessen eilte er, so schnell wie er konnte an He-Man`s Seite, gerade noch rechtzeitig um einen magischen Schild um sie herum zu errichten. Denn noch bevor das Schwert auf das Buch traf, leuchtete es grell auf und schleuderte den beiden eine schier unvorstellbare Macht entgegen. Sie war stark, zu stark, sowas hatte He-Man nicht erwartet. Das Schwert flog Ihm aus der Hand und prallte metallisch scheppernd einige Meter entfernt gegen eine Säule. He-Man schwankte zurück, während Orko versuchte sich weiterhin auf den Schild zu konzentrieren.

Er spürte wie die unsichtbare Energie schwächer wurde, doch auch sein Schild konnte er nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten. Dann passierte es, sein Schutzschild zusammen und die unsichtbare Macht erfasste die beiden. Es schleuderte sie, wie zuvor das Schwert, einige Meter weit, bevor sie unsanft auf den Boden aufkamen. Dann erlosch das grelle Licht und die Macht verschwand, als wenn nichts weiter gewesen wäre.


End file.
